


Dude Looks Like A Lady

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: 69, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genderbend, Loki and Sigyn have the best marriage ever, The author tries (and fails) to write Viking Clothes Porn, fem!Loki
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, Sigyn e una sfida (che in realtà non è una sfida, ma questi sono solo dettagli).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude Looks Like A Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il settimo P0rn!fest di fanfic_italia. Prompt: Mitologia Norrena, Fem!Loki/Sigyn, Movimentare la vita matrimoniale.

****

****

 

  
Un respiro profondo, e poi chiude gli occhi. Li riapre. – Va bene – dice Sigyn alla fine: - Cosa ti è successo, questa volta?

Loki si passa un piccolo, grazioso pettine d’osso – _il suo_ – tra i capelli lunghi e rossi, che gli ricadono sulle spalle e sulla schiena morbidi e brillanti. Poi, si volta verso di lei – piano, ma comunque abbastanza veloce da far roteare lievemente l’orlo delle _sue_ gonne. Le sorride, un sorriso innocente di labbra come lamponi maturi, belle e invitanti.

\- Non sono davvero a cosa tu ti possa riferire, cara – cinguetta sbattendo appena le ciglia chiare, la voce acuta ma non ridicola, melodiosa. Sigyn alza un sopracciglio, le labbra tirate in una linea severa: - _Avanti._ Sai che puoi dirmelo. Cos’è successo?

Loki le si avvicina lento, i fianchi stretti che ondeggiano sotto la lana colorata e la striscia di cuoio sottile della cintura, silenzioso tranne che per il tintinnio delle _sue_ collane, piccole pietre lucide e conchiglie chiare e vecchie monete che gli danzano sul petto. Sigyn ingoia a vuoto e si costringe a distogliere lo sguardo dalle curve lievi sotto quelle collane – acerbe, come il seno di una ragazzina appena diventata donna. Non il suo travestimento migliore, ma le fa comunque correre un brivido lungo la schiena – e fissare suo marito dritto negli occhi. Occhi verdi e dolci e grandi. Più grandi del solito, in effetti. Un’illusione?

Loki ride al suo sguardo perplesso e scuote la testa, e ciocche rosse e leggermente ondulate gli ricadano sul viso bianco, sui tratti affilati eppure un po’ più delicati, un po’ più morbidi. – Oh, Sigyn – le dice con la sua nuova voce artefatta, sfiorandole una guancia con una mano dalle dita pallide e le unghie lunghe, accendendo una scintilla di calore sulla sua pelle: - Sei sempre pronta a pensar male di me. Mi ferisci, sai?

Sigyn si ritrae dal suo tocco gentile e fa un passo indietro. – Ho sempre ottime ragioni per pensar male di te, sai? – domanda a sua volta, sorridendo nonostante la preoccupazione che all'improvviso le punge il petto, nonostante il ricordo del tepore dei suoi polpastrelli ancora sul viso: - L’ultima volta che l’hai fatto, Thor ha quasi buttato giù la porta a forza di bussare, _all'alba_ , i gatti di Freya ti hanno quasi sfigurato con i loro artigli, e Heimdall si è quasi soffocato con le sue stesse risa.

Loki prova ad avvicinarsi di nuovo, ma lei allunga un braccio per tenerlo a distanza. Suo marito allora le afferra il polso – la stretta della sua mano è salda ma gentile, la sua pelle insolitamente vellutata – e si porta la sua mano alle labbra. Le sue labbra rosse e lucide sfiorano il dorso premendo appena, lasciano baci leggeri su ogni nocca, percorrono ogni dito in una carezza pigra, e poi la sua lingua guizza sulle punte, svelta e lieve come una fiamma nel focolare. Sigyn si morde le labbra, per non lasciarsi sfuggire un sospiro, e poi torna a guardarlo in viso, sperando che il suo sguardo sia fermo come dovrebbe essere. – Allora? – chiede, soddisfatta perché la sua voce non trema: - Non mi ha ancora risposto.

Ma Loki ride e, invece di lasciarle la mano, la attira verso di sé, contro il suo petto. Sigyn può sentire i loro seni toccarsi sotto il tessuto leggero delle vesti, e posa le mani sulle spalle, pensando per un secondo di scostare la lana e di graffiare la pelle. Poi, si rende conto che le spalle di Loki, per quanto magre, non sono _così_ esili – e che suo marito non dovrebbe essere più basso di lei.

Sigyn sussulta e boccheggia e cerca in vano qualcosa da dire, qualcosa di diverso da _dimmi che non l’hai fatto davvero._ Loki le sorride, una luce fin troppo divertita negli occhi verdi. Stavolta è lui ad allontanarsi da lei. Gioca con una ciocca di capelli rossi, e poi con le pietre di una collana, e solo alla fine torna a guardarla negli occhi, un’aria innocente e tenera sul viso e un rossore da giovane vergine ad imporporargli le guance – entrambi tanto falsi che Sigyn non può non sorridere, incredula.

– Avevi detto che ti annoiavi, ricordi? Che ormai non ti sorprendevo più. E così, visto che già una volta ti era piaciuto vedermi con le tue vesti e coperto di gioielli … – le dice suo marito, un ghigno di denti candidi sulla bocca. Sigyn arrossisce e non sa se ridere o prendersi a schiaffi da sola. – Proprio tu, Loki, te la tanto prendi per uno scherzo! – dice, allungando una mano per toccargli le guance e il mento lisci, e poi scendere lungo il collo niveo.

Ma Loki allontana la sua mano con un piccolo schiaffo delicato. – Uno scherzo, cara? Quella suonava più come una sfida – ribatte, e le sue mani dalle dita lunghe vanno già alle spille che fermano le collane lunghe e le vesti, seguono i decori intricati incisi nell'oro.

Sigyn vorrebbe protestare, ma poi la voce le muore nella gola e può solo osservare in silenzio mentre le pietre e le conchiglie e l’oro cadono ticchettando e tintinnando al suolo, mentre le vesti morbide le raggiungono rapide, una dopo l’altra, prima quelle più esterne, colorate e più pesanti, e poi l’ultimo velo di lana bianca e più ruvida, l’ultimo inutile pezzo di stoffa a coprire il suo corpo. Può solo trattenere il fiato e fissare la sua figura snella – così diversa, ma non davvero – e il manto di fiamme dei suoi capelli, e i suoi occhi verdi, così verdi.

Loki le viene incontro, i fianchi e le spalle che si muovono sinuosi, le gambe magre e lisce e lunghe, i passi aggraziati e lenti, attenti. E poi Sigyn colma la distanza tra di loro in poche falcate rapide, urgenti, e gli getta le braccia al collo – e le bocche si trovano in uno scontro di labbra e denti e lingue, in una frenesia di morsi e gemiti e mugolii troppo acuti che la disorientano ma che potrebbe ascoltare per sempre. Quando i loro visi si allontanano e Sigyn può sentire il fiato caldo di Loki sulla faccia e vedere il sorriso beffardo sulle sua labbra lucide e gonfie, gli dice: - Bene. Allora vedi di vincerla, questa sfida.

Dopo, le mani di Loki, agili come quelle di un ladro, corrono ai suoi vestiti, si aggrappano, tirano, gettano via la cintura e le spille e le collane, senza cura. Le scioglie i capelli e le accarezza la nuca e il collo, le strappa di dosso le vesti e le bacia la clavicola e il petto, le palpa i seni e poi l’addome e il ventre, e poi scende sui fianchi – finché Sigyn posa le mani sulle sue braccia e lo ferma.

Lo fa stendere per terra, e si mette a cavalcioni sul suo ventre. Gli bacia il collo lungo e bianco, lo morde, lo succhia. E poi la sua bocca scende sul suo petto, accompagnata dalle sue mani. Lo sente gemere e sospirare, mentre gli bacia entrambi i seni, saggia la loro consistenza con le mani, disegna cerchi sulle areole e sui capezzoli con le dita e poi con la lingua.

\- Sei una donna bellissima – mormora ridendo, tra un bacio e l’altro. _Bellissima e calda e morbida._ Loki immerge le dita tra suoi capelli e ride con lei, e poi ansima quando gli prende un capezzolo tra le dita e lo pizzica piano. Il calore si accende e cresce tra le gambe di Sigyn, e lei muove il bacino contro il suo – solo dopo si rende conto che manca qualcosa, che dove ci dovrebbe essere l’erezione bollente di suo marito ci sono solo pelle liscia e corti riccioli rossi.

\- E ora? Che dovrei fare? – chiede a Loki, sussurrando al suo orecchio prima di mordergli il lobo, solo per sentirlo gemere e inarcare la schiena sotto di lei. Lo guarda negli occhi, lucidi e brillanti, e osserva le sue guance rosse e il sorriso compiaciuto che gli incurva le labbra, respira il profumo della sua pelle e il suo calore. – Dovrei usare le mie dita? O la lingua?

Loki le bacia il mento e le lecca il collo. – Entrambe – miagola con la sua strana voce alta e limpida. E poi sporge il viso, per poter sussurrare nel suo orecchio. Il corpo di Sigyn è attraversato da un brivido caldo.

Sigyn si rialza e poi, subito dopo, si sdraia nuovamente su di lui – ma al contrario, come lui le ha detto. Vorrebbe osservare il sesso di suo marito più a lungo, una stretta feritoia che già si contrae e si rilassa là dove dovrebbe esserci il suo membro duro e pulsante – ma Loki si è già messo all'opera con il _suo_ sesso, e Sigyn geme mentre sente le sue dita penetrarla piano, e poi curvarsi dentro di lei facendola tremare per il piacere.

Mentre le dita di Loki continuano ad entrare e uscire da lei, Sigyn lo penetra con due dita, cercando di ripetere i suoi movimenti – è brava, o almeno questo è ciò che le dicono i sospiri e gli ansiti di lui. D’istinto, prova a leccargli il clitoride, piano, e quel gesto insicuro è abbastanza per far gridare suo marito.

Continuano così per quella che sembra un’eternità – lingua e dita e lingua ancora, e un paio di volte denti e allora tutto il corpo di Sigyn è scosso da una scarica di calore bruciante, e poi gemiti e ansiti e singhiozzi. Il sapore di suo marito è così diverso sulla sua lingua, e Sigyn si scopre a volerne ancora, a leccare le labbra e l’apertura del suo sesso e a spingere la lingua dentro la sua carne con furia. Il loro ritmo non è perfetto, i loro corpi non si muovono in sincronia, i loro movimenti diventano sempre più veloci, più erratici, più disordinati.

E alla fine, Sigyn getta indietro la testa e grida, spalanca la bocca e grida finché non le fanno male le labbra e la gola. Poco dopo, Loki viene con il corpo che spasima attorno alle sue dita – il suo gemito risuona limpido e acuto, e per un attimo Sigyn si meraviglia ancora di quanto diverso e gradevole suoni.

 

  
  
- Quindi? – le domanda Loki dopo un po’, baciandole l’incavo del collo e poi mordicchiandolo appena, cingendole con le braccia la vita. La sua voce suona già più roca, e Sigyn può sentire il suo seno un po’ più piatto contro la schiena. – Dimmi, mogliettina adorata, ho vinto la sfida? 

Sigyn apre un occhio e considera brevemente l’idea di voltarsi tra le sue braccia e tirargli uno schiaffo. Ma no, non ne vale la pena, e poi è troppo stanca. – _Mh_ , non lo so – risponde invece: - Potresti trasformare _me_ in un uomo, e poi chiedermelo di nuovo.

\- Era uno scherzo o una sfida, questo? – chiede Loki, e Sigyn può _sentire_ il sorriso nella sua voce: - Perché sai che lo farei davvero.

Sigyn ride e si accoccola meglio contro il suo petto. – Oh, lo so! – dice.

Chiude di nuovo entrambi gli occhi, e spera di sognarlo – lei dentro di lui, lui sotto di lei – e poi di sognare mille altri modi per ravvivare la loro vita matrimoniale.

 


End file.
